


Mirrors

by FanFicAddict7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Feels, Fluff, M/M, happy valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicAddict7/pseuds/FanFicAddict7
Summary: Neither Sirius nor Remus are happy with how they look. But they think the other is beautiful. Not for the traditional reasons but for all the things that make them who they are.





	Mirrors

Sirius was what others saw as beautiful, not that he thought his looks were anything special. He actually hated them. He couldn’t escape his mother’s comments on how, since he was such a handsome man, they must find him an appropriate match. He wasn’t a fan of letting other people decide his future. These plans never seemed to line up with what he wanted from life. There were so many expectations of him. He despised it.

Remus couldn’t stand to look in the mirror. Scars, fresh wounds, and not quite healed bruises reminded him something he had no control over. And that was the worst thing he could imagine. A lack of control. But that was his whole life, as far back as he could remember. And he had no expectations for his future because others had no expectations for his future. There wasn’t a lot someone with his affliction could do, and so Remus had given up on dreaming.

Remus looked at Sirius and he saw beauty. But not in the way the others did. Sirius wasn’t beautiful because of his high cheekbones or almond eyes. He was beautiful because of the joy in his smile and the passion in his eyes. He was beautiful not because of his thick eyebrows but because the way those eyebrows knit together when he was concerned about something. He wasn’t beautiful because of his perfect complexion but because of the way his olive skin reddened when he was angry. He wasn’t beautiful because of his delicate jawline but because of the way you could see it clench before he stood up to tell you what he really thought. Sirius was the most beautiful person to Remus, but not because of his features. He was beautiful because of how his features expressed his soul so openly.

Sirius saw Remus and was blown away how a person could be so...gorgeous. The scars that interrupted his skin didn’t look like interruptions. They looked like they belonged there. They were as much apart of Remus as his freckles. Sirius loved that Remus’ lips seemed perpetually chapped. They were like that because he was always biting his lip while focusing. Sirius loved the fresh scars and bruises adding color to the alabaster skin. They showed just how strong Remus really was. A lesser man would have broken already. Sirius loved the red wind burn on Remus’ cheeks. That showed his love of being outdoors, exploring the peaceful quiet when the other students thought it was too cold. Sirius loved the papercuts Remus forgot to heal on his fingertips from all his studying. They showed how determined he was. Sirius thought Remus was gorgeous, not despite his perceived flaws, but because of them. These flaws showed who Remus really was.

These were the things they each thought about when they awoke the morning after their wedding, laying n bed together as the sun shone through the window into their small flat. The two men were blissfully unaware of the turbulence ahead and if you asked them in their afterlife to pinpoint their happiest moment, it was this quiet, peaceful morning with sunshine and unending love.


End file.
